Can't you see?
by Alyson Bledel
Summary: Lily Evans e James Potter estão no seu primeiro encontro. A principio os dois ficam sem graça.. Mas são James e Lily.. Short fic


N/A: Assim, a história faz completo sentido sozinha, mas também pode ser vista como continuação da fic "Sobre Razões e acidentes". Você pode até não achar que a música não combina muito, mas eu acho e fiz o possível para fazer parecer. Tangled up in me do Skye Sweetnam. Sem mais encheção de saco a vocês. Ah!! Deixem uma reviw também!!

**Can't you see I want you?**

You wanna know more, more, more about me

(Você quer saber mais, mais, mais sobre mim?)  
I'm the girl who's kickin' the coke machine

(Eu sou a garota que está chutando a máquina de coca-cola)  
I'm the one that's honkin' at you cause I left late again

(Sou eu que estou viciada em você porque eu sai tarde outra vez)Can't you see I want you

(Você não vê que eu te quero)  
By the way I push you away

(Pela forma como eu o afasto de mim?)  
Yeah, don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm actin' today

(Não me julgue amanhã pela maneira que eu estou agindo hoje)  
Mix the words up with the actions

(Misture palavras com ação)  
Do it all for your reaction, yeah

(Faço tudo para ver sua reação)  
Hey, hey, get tangled up in me  
(Hey! Hey! Fique amarrado em mim!)

You wanna know more, more, more, about me

(você quer saber mais e mais sobre mim)  
Gotta know reverse psychology

(Você tem que usar psicologia reversa)  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep

(Eu sou a razão pela qual você não dorme)  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

( Eu sou a garota que você não entende simplesmente pelo que vê)

Eu sou uma idiota. Passei um tempão me torturando, me humilhei o suficiente aceitando sair com ele, e agora é isso aqui. Tudo bem... Não me humilhei... Felizmente fiz isso de uma maneira bem digna, mas não justifica. Estou eu Lily Evans, em um encontro com James Potter, e adivinhem: estamos mudos!!

Quem diria que nós dois juntos seriamos capazes de ficar quietos. Nós que, apesar de tudo, vivemos conversando (nunca me faltou assunto para gritar com ele). E eu sei que a culpa é minha. Ele fez tudo direito. Não se atrasou, me elogiou (e pareceu bem sincero), puxou assunto, que eu aparentemente logo cortei, e parece feliz, embora em alguns momentos meio sem graça.

Eu estou afastando ele!!! E o pior de tudo: Eu não o quero afastado!!

Tudo bem que é divertido ver a reação dele. Desde o momento que eu aceitei sair com ele (James me deu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo), até o momento que dei a resposta fim de papo no caminho para cá (ele abaixou a cabeça, passou nervosamente a mão nos cabelos, e me olhou com o canto do olho. Estranho como a mania de passar a mão pelos cabelos já me irritou. Hoje parece tão bonitinha).

Mas se eu continuar desse jeito, ele vai perceber que é o pior encontro de todos, nunca mais vamos sair juntos e pronto. Lily Evans será oficialmente mais tonta do que parece.

Ahh.. Também tem a possibilidade dele me colocar na lista dele, e não me chamar mais, mas prefiro ignorar esta.

Calma Evans calma!!! Ele está voltando com as bebidas.

* * *

Definitivamente não é fácil. Não que eu tenha pensado que fosse ser. A graça na minha ruiva é justamente essa: com ela nada é simples. Mais de três anos para conseguir fazer-la sair comigo, e até agora estávamos juntos, sentados no Três Vassouras olhando um para o outro, completamente sem graça. Logo eu. Eu, James Potter, que nunca fiquei sem graça com nenhuma garota.

Tudo bem que a srta. Evans também não ajuda. Colocou fim em todas as minhas tentativas de conversa. E olha que eu até tomei cuidado para não falar só de mim!!! Por que raio ela aceitou sair comigo então??

Sem querer parecer um maroto em crise, mas ela não parece estar gostando muito. Essa ruiva que me tira o sono, dá um trabalho desgraçado.

* * *

James chegou a mesa com duas cervejas amanteigadas, colocou uma na frente de Lily e se sentou segurando a sua. Encaram-se um tempo sem dizer nada. Um se sentia mais confuso que o outro. E assim, do nada, a ruiva começou a gargalhar.

De repente tudo passou a ser muito engraçado. A situação toda, os dois quietos, ele olhando para ela, com aqueles olhos lindos... Ela não conseguia parar de gargalhar. James não entendia nada.

Você esta bem Lily??? James questionou com cara de interrogação.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, e ainda rindo murmurou "É divertido". James sorriu, e falou:

Evans... Você é estranha!!

Você ainda tinha alguma duvida disso Potter?? Embora eu ache que se você quer conquistar uma garota, dizer que ela é estranha não é a melhor maneira... E pela sua experiência, eu acho que você sabe disso... A ruiva se conteve e só sorriu

Eu sei... Mas o que eu poderia dizer?? E o que eu faço para conquistar uma garota, não é o que eu faço para tentar conquistar você.

Lily ficou séria, e perguntou:

Por que James??

Por dois motivos. ele respondeu ainda sorrindo O primeiro é porque não funciona. Por alguma razão que desconheço, nada que eu usei com outras garotas parece funcionar com você. E o segundo motivo é mais simples: é porque você é diferente.

A ruiva se derreteu por dentro. Mas manteve pose séria e perguntou:

O que você vai fazer então?

Foi a vez dele rir.

Eu ainda não sei. Mas ainda vou conquistar você ruiva. Embora você tenha me evitado, eu sei bastante sobre você. Quero saber mais, e usar isso a meu favor. E algo me diz, que hoje estou bem mais perto do que jamais estive.

Algo te diz??? Juro que achei que estava saindo com alguém mais esperto. Isso é obvio seu bobão!! Eu aceitei sair com você, e nós estamos juntos na mesma mesa sem brigar. Alguém menos esperto que você já teria percebido isso.

Ahhh... Assim você, me ofende!! Ele fingiu uma cara ofendida, e ela uma de desdém Não estava falando nesse sentido.

Os olhares se encontraram. Os olhos dela mandavam ele prosseguir. Ele exitou um pouco, mas falou, com cuidado, olhando nos olhos verdes na garota a sua frente:

Eu diria que eu já te conquistei. Um pouquinho pelo menos as palavras saíram da boca do maroto bem devagar.

Lily não se ofendeu, apenas sorriu, e ironicamente comentou:

Jura??? Baseado em que você me diz isso??

Pelo jeito que você costumava me mandar longe. E agora por você aceitar sair comigo!!!

Pelo jeito que eu te mando longe, você acha que me conquistou???

Ela perguntou com um doce sorriso divertido nos lábios. Sabia que era verdade. Ele entendeu que aquilo soava engraçado, e confirmou com a cabeça.

Depois eu que sou estranha...

Ele se debruçou sobre a mesa, e delicadamente a beijou. O primeiro beijo de verdade (sem ser roubado, forçado, seguido de tapa, e sim correspondido). Os dois tiveram certeza que não deveriam ter esperado tanto para isso. Lily lentamente se afastou. Os dois sorriam, com o típico sorriso após beijo. James falou:

A gente combina ruiva. Um casal de estranhos!!

**FIM**


End file.
